


La consulta del buen doctor Hojo

by jevgnielle



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: #TeamEdward, #homeopatía zodiacal, Humor, Matilde Rodriguez, hashtag, hojo - Freeform, poesía?, salud pública
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jevgnielle/pseuds/jevgnielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un buen día en el Planeta Gaia, el doctor Hojo trabaja en la salud pública y así comienza su mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La consulta del buen doctor Hojo

**Author's Note:**

> Psss... Acá volviendo a escribir (?)  
> El humor es un desafío mas grande que el drama ciertas veces.

Fábulas Hipster Presenta:

 

> La consulta del _b_ _uen_ doctor Hojo.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Las primaveras son horribles para Robert y con afán de ayudar, su mujer lo anima a ir al nuevo doctor del pueblo para mejorar...

* * *

 

-Buenos días buen hombre. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?- saluda a su paciente el  _buen_  doctor con cara de chango.

-Mi alergia doctor, empeora cada primavera - explicó Robert con miedo a alivianar demasiado su billetera.

-No diga mas estimado, ya no sufrirá. Porque las células de Jenova lo van a _mejorar_.  
  
Y sin siquiera avisar al pobre desdichado, inyecta en su cuello una jeringa del tamaño de un marrano.

-Eh imbécil, qué carajo piensa que hace? - grita Robert furioso de la camilla levantándose.

Pero al suelo cae porque su cuerpo convulsiona, es la culpa de Jenova destruyendo su genoma.

Auxilio y socorro, Robert quiere gritar, pero su cuerpo ya ha comenzado a mutar.

Apéndices y tentáculos brotan de su espalda, y dentro de él sus entrañas se desintegran o colapsan.

Hojo anhela con fervor un resultado majestuoso, pero al ver que se degrada lo declara defectuoso.

-Matilde ven pronto a este desastre limpiar - Y Matilde solo espera no volver a vomitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud y TIfa miraron a Vincent... anonadados.  
>  -El terapeuta sugirió que escribiendo podría expresar mis sentimientos.  
>  -No lo dudo - agregó Tifa con un tic en el ojo derecho.  
>  -Incluso pensé en crear un perfil en Badoo o un anuncio en Craiglist. Echen un vistazo al borrador - dijo abriendo otro documento.  
>  -Oh Gaia, dónde hay un apocalipsis cuando lo necesitas? - pensó Cloud.  
>  -No lo sé Cloud, lo mas cercano es uno de esos terribles RPG online de SQUARENIX u otra entrega estilo Kingdom Hearts 2.X. De cualquier forma, esto se ve divertido - murmuró Aerith en su mente.
> 
>  
> 
> Primera Entrega de Fábulas Hipster...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> __El día había sido horrible para la pobre Matilde y cuando su teléfono (un S2 cuya batería no duraba mas de cuatro horas y que había tenido que rootear para congelar los servicios de google para que no ardiese) creyó en la magia de los milagros.  
>  -Señora Rodriguez - habló una voz amable.  
>  -Señorita.  
>  -Oh mis disculpas Señorita Rodriguez. Llamaba por su anuncio en craiglist, su experiencia laboral es justo lo que buscamos en un conserje. Dígame, podríamos concertar una entrevista para la próxima semana?  
>  -Oh si, eso sería maravilloso.  
>  -Excelente, le reservaré un billete de tren que tendrá que abordar en la plataforma 9 y  3/4  
> 


End file.
